You Left
by Charan-Amaya
Summary: Sasori is dead. What more can be said? At least, by a blonde with a pen that is writing to one who is dead. No own Naruto


**You Left**

* * *

You're gone, Sasori. You left me. Why? What did I do to lose you, Danna? You said you were everlasting, was that nothing more than a lie? Why did you leave me? What did I do? What mistake did I make this time? You have always been there, the never-aging art of the Akatsuki. Sasori, you're supposed to last forever, non-decaying and unchanging like those puppets you make. Hell, you're even one yourself! So why did you leave me? Am... Was I that horrible to be around?

I'm sorry I was late! I'm sorry I made you wait! I was selfish, foolish, and I know I was a pain... I just want you back. Is it too much to ask? Is that so wrong that I want to beg on my hands and knees for your return? You're my... well... You're my teacher. You're my only friend, well, at least, you were. The only person I trusted out of this damn organization. You helped me, showed me how to survive. You taught me how to refine my skills as a ninja and master my own art. You even helped me train so that I can one day defeat Itachi! Did... did that mean nothing?

What was it to you? All of that time we spent together, those years as partners. Was it just something that meant nothing? Could you even feel? I... I saw you smile, I saw you laugh. You were... human, at least, your body wasn't. Your heart was still human, as was your mind... You... You made me feel like I could do anything, at least as long as I had you to argue with.

Did you die because of my art? Were you that insulted by my views that it convinced you to give up your own life? I know you could have escaped away, but... Did you really want to leave me, Sasori? Did I pain you that much that you had to leave? ...Why did you die?

It hurts so much. Without you, I've felt so empty and alone. I can't snap out of it. Your puppets are untouched, I keep imagining walking into a room and having you sit there, calling me 'brat' or something, and telling me to fetch one part or tool for your precious creations. I'd scowl, tell you something about your art being wrong. We'd argue, in the end we'd both give up the argument, saying something that was obscure, insulting, or just plain vague. It was our cycle, but even that little ritual was broken.

Two weeks. It's only been two weeks since you died, Sasori no Danna. I've been useless, I can't stop crying, I cannot create my art. Tobi is my partner of all people! Why? Did you wish this fate upon me? Do you like it when I run away? Remember? Do you remember when I first came, at every oppertunity I had, I'd try to run away. ...You'd always drag me back, pissed that I had wasted time and we were late for an engagement or something like that. Heh, you've always been so impacient Danna, I bet you are right now. Let me guess: "Stop grieving, it's been long enough." Or something. Yet, without you, what am I? I'm the only artist left, I look like a girl, my art isn't the best for fighting close range (your speciality), and I have the incompetant fool as a partner now! Please, please just come back Sasori, just say you were trying to teach me some sort of lesson and be done with in!

I guess I'm still trying to fool myself, aren't I? Trying to believe that you're not dead, but alive and well somewhere else. I remember everything about the times we spent together, ever little detail. It seemed to be insignificant before, you know, the little details. Yet now I can't stop thinking about the, the odd quirks we both had, the connection we sort of shared. We were paretners after all... Isn't that right, Sasori?

I think the worst thing is that now that you're gone, I've come to realize something. Something I didn't realize before, something that I should have known and told you when it first came to light.

Sasori... I love you. Well, to be more accurate, I loved you.

It took me awhile to realize why my heart's been hurting so badly, but it's true. I love you. I really love you. I think this is the first time I've ever felt like this for anyone, and the feeling is wonderful, but now with the one I love taken away... The pain is inevitable. If I could take my own life, without being stopped, I would. I want to join you in Hell. Even if we're being tortured, as long as we're near to one another I can be satisfied. We'll be togther again...

I don't think you accept my feelings, or even agree with them. I know, I know, emotions are transient like my art. Yet, isn't love considered to be eternal like yours? Maybe I'm just kidding myself, Sasori, but... I really do love you. Even if you wouldn't feel it back.

I think the only think I regreat... Is that I never said it to you, that I realize it too late. I guess I should put it here now...

Sasori no Danna, I love you with all my heart and soul. With who I am. You are more precious to me than the art that I so dearly adore. If... If I could give it up, even my own life, to have you with me for a few more moments, I'd kiss you, tell you, and... maybe... Maybe if you felt the same, even if it wasn't the words...

Well, all I can say is that I'd know. We've been able to read one another pretty well for awhile, haven't we?

So I guess all I can say now is... I'm going to join you. I'm not sure when, or how long it will be... But... we're going to be together again, in death. I don't care if there is an afterlife or not. I promise, I swear that we're going to meet again!

I'll come to you with a bang. Just so you know that it's me.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya:** Crap, this one makes me cry. Oh, I don't own Naruto.


End file.
